Clove 20
by QueenElle
Summary: Add a very furious Clove and a very teasing Cato and you have a disaster.


**Dedicated to my first ever reviewer **Delilah123455 :)

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is NOT mine.**

**.**

Clove threw her knives in all of the dummies vital spots. She _never_ missed, not even once. She is, in fact, 'The girl who _never_ misses.'

She woke up early to train. All she had in mind was to take her anger out on the dummies. She was very frustrated to say the least. It was 5 am and the actual training time is at 7. But she can't wait till 7, she needed a distraction.

It was already 6 when she heard the automatic metal doors slide open and without thinking, threw her knife towards the entrance. Her knife flew past just above the person's head and crashed against the metal door; metal to metal. Clove had to cringe at the sound. She preferred metal to flesh.

"Whoa! Slow down, woman. It's just me." Cato joked while Clove glared daggers at him. Pun intended. "Don't cha think it's a little early to train, princess?"

"First, _never _call me 'princess' again, or I will hurt you. Second, it's already 6; one hour left before the official training starts." Clove didn't need his teasing right now, she is already annoyed and he is _not _helping.

"First, I can call you whatever I want. Second, I know you woke up much earlier than that." Cato mocked.

"How would _you_ know?" She can't help but narrow her eyes at him.

"_Someone_ was making quite a commotion; banging doors and stomping on the stairs." Cato raised an eyebrow. "I woke up and was about to give the person a piece of my mind when I found you. I was amused to say the least. You _rarely _wake up that early; only when needed to, really."

Clove ignored him and continued on with training. If she was training with such aggressiveness and violence before, now, she was _more _aggressive, _more _violent and _more_ vicious. Every time she throws a knife, she lets out a grunt. She's panting and sweating, but she didn't care. All she cared about was to distract herself from the pain.

Cato, on the other hand, leaned against a pillar with arms crossed over his chest. He looked at her, amused. He notices her at some points in her life being this aggressive, but only a handful of times. He wonders what causes her to be this violent. Not like she wasn't violent on a regular basis, but this violent is a different violent; brutal, ruthless and inhuman. He decided he _liked _this Clove.

"Princess, I think you should take a rest. I mean, you wouldn't want to drain all your energy before we even start with _official_ training."

"Can't you mind your own business?" She hissed. Cato raised his hands in mock-surrender.

"I care for you, you know." He gave her his signature grin that he knows she loathes so much. Oh, how he _loves _to push her buttons. But what he said was true though, but it came off as a joke. "Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"You."

"Huh, I'm not dead though." He continued grinning.

"Yet."

Clove seethed with anger, her blood boils seeing that stupid grin or smirk or whatever. She knows that he knows that she hates it with a passion, which made her even more livid. She knew that he uses his grin to annoy the hell out of her and she can't take it anymore. She lunged herself at him and threw a punch towards his left eye. Cato stumbled a little and held his eye. He tried glaring at her, keyword: _tried_. But it hurt too much; Clove had an iron fist.

"That's what you get for being such an ass." Clove looked at him pointedly.

As if on cue, the alarm went off, signaling everyone that it was training time. As everyone piled inside, they noticed a very fuming Clove and a very irritated Cato holding his left eye (that is starting to bruise).

Cato changed his mind. He decided he liked (loved) her more when she was her original self. He also decided that he will _never _understand Clove; or girls, in general. He shook his head and went straight to the infirmary for an ice pack.

Meanwhile, Clove excused herself to her room to get her heavy duty pads. And everyone was smart enough to let her off.

**.**

**So I was lying on a fatal position this morning, thinking about how life sucks. SRSLY I HATE BEING A GIRL SOMETIMES. It's THAT time of the month. So anyways, I was lying on my bed when an idea popped into my mind! Sooooo here it isssss. Hope you liked it. Review, Favorite, Follow if you like. ;)**

**-Elle **


End file.
